Package delivery by an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) presents many challenges and design considerations. When delivering containers with a UAV, size and weight of containers (and items within the containers) are considered prior to initiating the delivery. If a container is too big or too heavy, the UAV may be unable to transport it.
Another aspect of UAV operation is energy consumption. Size, weight, and energy consumption by a payload container impacts energy consumption of a UAV for various reasons. For example, the UAV may expend extra energy lifting a heavier container than when lifting a lighter container. If the container draws energy from the UAV, such as to power lights or other components, then this energy drain also impacts the UAV's limited power resources.
Delivery of food and other perishable items presents many challenges. Besides time constraints that help keep items fresh and enjoyable by recipients, some items may be desired to be maintained within specific temperature ranges and/or arrive at a destination having a specific temperature. For example, milk is kept relatively cold during transit to avoid spoilage.